


The bet is on

by Ginger009



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger009/pseuds/Ginger009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are hiding behind a tree on yard behind your house, with a snowball in hands, ready to attack...Okay, I guess you will want some explanation first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bet is on

==> Be John 

You are hiding behind a tree on yard behind your house, with a snowball in hands, ready to attack...Okay, I guess you will want some explanation first? 

_You are playing CoD with your best friend and also boyfriend of one year (one year, three months, sixteen days and two hours to be exact, not that you were counting or something) Dave on Xbox in the living room. Your dad is on a trip to New York, to spend some quality time with your sister Jane, so you took advantage of it and invited Dave over for a week (He stood in front of your doors three hours after you texted him. You have totally no idea how he get so fast from Texas to Washington, but you decided you don't even want to know)._

_"Daaave, you are cheating! Again!" you whined, throwing your dark blue contoller on soft brown rug in front of tv._

_"No I'm not. It's not my fault that you suck at this game so hard, Egbert." Dave smirked, stretching his hands behind his head._

_"Nu-uh, this_ game _sucks! I was a lot better at fighting then you when we were playing Sburb. I bet I still am!"  you turned so that you were facing Dave._

_"I don't think so. Prove it."  he carefully placed his red conroller next to him on a floor, grabbing his half way drank bottle of apple juice._

_"The bet. Is. On." you said, closing your eyes a little to glare on him from under your glasses._

_He chuckled a little and raised one of his perfect blonde eyebrows, drinking from his bottle._

_You just got up, grinning deviously and before he could do something, you were already running from the doors with jacket in hands, grabbing some snow from the ground._

You can hear Dave shouting your name from the doors. You are pretty sure it will take him just few second untill he'll ge to you, because of footprints in the fresh snow, but you couldn't care less, seriously. You can hear his foot steps in the snow as he is running closer and closer to the tree you are "hiding". He is two feets away from you, when you move from your hiding place and shoot him with the snowball. 

"Headshot!" You laught, running away from him. 

Dave seems dizzy for while, but fastly recovers, grabbing full fist of snow and running behind you. "This is war."

You are completly wet by the time Dave's at least 30th snowball covers your face. You try to take your glasses off but all too soon you meet the cold, snow covered ground with your back. Dave leans so he is just inches from your face, securing your position and also holding himself with hands on ground next to your head and carefully sitiing on your lap.

"Any last words, Egderp?" he grins on you.

"Okay, okay. You are the winner. It's you." You groan, rolling your eyes but grinning noneless.

"And where is my reward?" 

You lean and simply peck him on lips, earning a smirk from the other boy. Without more words, he moves both of his hands so they are under your head, keeping it steady and kisses you, gently and lovingly, because Dave doesn't need to kiss the fuck out of you..yet, he'll do that later when you are both warm inside, under a cozy blanket, but for now, Dave has all the time in the world. And you close your eyes as your hand shoot into his soft, soft blonde hair and you enjoy the still present butterflies in your stomach as you kiss him back, just as lovingly as he does. Because you love him. And he knows you do. Because he loves you. You are aware that he does. You let your tongue wonder into his mouth, trying to taste everything where you can reach. There is the moment when he just lets you do whatever you want, before he starts moving his tongue as well and things get a little bit heated up. You both pull away after few minutes, gasping for breath, small string of salvia still connecting you.

You are aware that you are flushed and Dave laughts at you, but he picks you up from the cold ground and carefully throws you on his left shoulder, carrying you back inside the living room. You insist on taking hot shower and he insists on taking it with you. 

Let's just say that showers with Dave are pain in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction, I hope you liked it! CX


End file.
